A Sweet Sweet Cinnaling
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: Thorax's birthday is tomorrow, and Spike still dosen't have a present for Thorax. He is determined to do anything to get his best friend/lover the best present he can give. WARNING: The fallowing story is not for the faint of heart, as this story contains more fluff than anything in the world. Reading this story may also cause diabeetus, bloody noses, and other stuff. SpikexThorax
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all you amazing people! Welcome to my newest fanfiction. Anyway, I want you all to know that this story is going to really tug at you feels. Anyway, enough with the chit chat, you guys want to read this story, so here you go. Make sure to Rate and Review.

My Sweet Sweet Cinnamon Roll

Spike paced around the thrown room in complete frustration. Tomorrow was Thorax's birthday, and he couldn't think of anything that Thorax might want. He tried asking him about it, but it was always interrupted with somepony, usually Twilight, coming at a random time and asking Thorax for something. After pacing around the main castle area (the thrown room) for a few minutes more, Spike finally just decided to walk around Ponyville and see what he could find. Opening up the main door of the castle, Spike made his way out of the castle and started walking towards the Ponyville Market. Since Spike knew the town of Ponyville like the back of his claw, getting to the market wasn't really that difficult. However, since he had been pacing around the castle for Celestia knows how long, most of the shops where already starting to close for the day.

"Dang it!" Spike mentally yelled at himself ,"How long was I in that castle for?"

Despite the fact that most of the booths where closed, he decided to try and look for something anyway. Spike glanced over at the few booths he could find and immediately started searching the tables for something really interesting, but came up empty clawed. Nothing, at least from his standards, looked good. Sure there where some decent products that where for sale, but it didn't pop out as being something that Thorax would want. Feeling disappointed, Spike made his way towards Sugar Cube Corner for something to wallow, as well as eat, in. The door to the Sugar Cube Bakery dinged as Spike made his way into the brightly colored shop. Pinkie Pie, who was manning the counter at the time, immediately saw Spike walking in and her face beamed with excitement.

"Spike, HI!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she jumped five feet in the air and burst into pink confetti

Spike, wondering how it was possible for a pony to burst into confetti, said

"Hey Pinkie."

"So Spike, how was your day today. No wait don't tell me!" Pinkie said as she hopped over towards the baby dragon

Pinkie leaned in towards Spike's face and her eyes darted up and down Spike's body. Spike, feeling slightly violated at her prodding eyes, tried asking Pinkie what she was doing, but he was soon interrupted by her saying

"Hold that thought Spike, I know why your here."

Spike lifted a brow at Pinkie. How was it that she knew why he was here?

"Pinkie, I find it hard to believe that you know what I'm here." Spike said sounding suspicious

"Oh I know Spike." Pinkie said," Your here because your trying to look for a present for your Changeling friend Thorax. However you couldn't find anything that would be good for Thorax, so you came here and your about to order a double stuffed cupcake with blue gemstones on top." Pinkie Pie gave a big smile to the young drake.

Spike couldn't believe what he had just heard. Everything, including his order, was completely correct.

"Pinkie, are you psychic?" Spike asked

"Nope, just my Pinkie sense, you know that silly." Pinkie Pie said , giving another smile.

Spike didn't bother questioning it anymore, he just wanted to order his dessert, go home, and snuggle with Thorax for the rest of the looked over at where the party pony had once been, but Pinkie Pie had already vanished into the kitchen for some reason. A few minutes of waiting later, Pinkie pie came out with a small cinnamon roll in her hooves. Spike cocked his head in confusion. This wasn't what he normally ordered and it wasn't something that he was a big fan of, but he decided to just go on ahead and eat it anyway.

"Here you go Spike, a fresh cinnamon roll all for you." Pinkie said as she placed the warm roll into the dragon's claws

The roll itself wasn't as hot as Spike had expected, but it wasn't cold either. It was actually quite warm. Spike sniffed the roll, it smelled amazing. Opening his mouth, he placed the gooey roll onto his tongue. After taking a bite, Spike's eyes closed and his tongue wrapped around the cinnamon roll. Spike moaned in pleasure as the mix of cinnamon, frosting, and chewy dough continued to pleasure his five senses. He went numb as the frosting coated his mouth in a protective barrier of flavor that wouldn't go away, even if he downed a glass of milk afterwards. After swallowing the roll, Spike looked over at Pinkie Pie, who still had a big smile on her face.

"So did you like it?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Yes!" Spike yelled out in both pleasure and joy

"I'm so glad you liked it! So, how about a nice, large, hot, gooey cinnamon roll for Thorax." Pinkie Pie said as she wrote down the order on a slip of paper

"That sounds good. How much do I owe you?" Spike asked as he pulled out a small bag filled with bits

"Nothing, besides this is something new. So since you are my first customer trying this, you get it all for free." Pinkie said as she hopped around in giddiness.

"Thanks Pinkie." Spike said as he put the bits back into his pocket.

"No problem Spike, I'll have it done for you at 8 in the morning.

Spike thanked the pink pony, and then made his way back home to the castle. Once he got back to his and Thorax's room, he smiled with joy. Tomorrow was going to be a really great day for Thorax. And since this was his first birthday that he ever celebrated, he wanted to make sure that Thorax's birthday was the best birthday ever.

So, what do you guys think so far? I would really enjoy a review from you guys seeing how much you liked this chapter. I was originally planning to make this into just a single chapter, but after some thinking, I've decided to turn it into a two chapter story. I hope you enjoyed it. Also Cinnabon Rulez.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Happy Birthday Thorax." Spike said as he handed Thorax a large pink and white box with a cupcake logo engraved on the top.

Thorax grasped the box, and smiled at the young dragon in front of him.

"Thank you so much Spike, but you really didn't have to get me anything." Thorax said as he looked at the box closer.

"Well, it is your birthday Thorax. I thought I'd get something nice for you." Spike said as he twiddled his claws

Thorax looked at the box once more. It certainly looked interesting, however he was curious as to what kind of present was in there. He took the box and sniffed it, just to see what it smelled like. The aroma of cinnamon, sugar, and creamy frosting filled his nostrils which activated his salivary glands in his mouth. He took his hoof, and with it he opened the box slowly. What he saw made not only his mouth water even more, but also made his eyes widen with surprise. The interior of the box contained a nine inch long, five inch thick cinnamon roll. The roll was decorated with a snow white frosting that was smothered in warm toasted pecans. The pecans where also smothered in a golden caramel glaze that flowed from the top of the bun, and drizzled all the way down to the bottom of the box, where it pooled into a hard shell. As Thorax was basking in the glory of the cinnamon roll in front of him, Spike placed one of his fingers into one of the caramel pools in the bottom of the box and scooped it up.

"Try this Thorax." Spike said as he moved his caramel covered finger towards Thorax's mouth

Thorax immediately lapped out his tongue and licked the caramel drizzle off of Spike's finger. After consuming the golden colored liquid, Thorax's mind stopped for a few seconds. This was one of the best tasting things he had ever had in his life, but that was only the caramel sauce, he hadn't tried the bun yet. Spike, seeing how Thorax was reacting to the taste of the caramel, smirked and said

"I see you enjoyed that, how's about I feed you the rest of this little piece of heaven to you my little cinnabug?" Spike said in a teasing kind of way

Thorax immediately nodded his head "Yes". Spike picked up the roll carefully and said

"Open wide."

Thorax opened his mouth as wide as he could get it, and Spike placed the roll into Thorax's mouth.

"Now bite down." Spike commanded

Thorax did just that. The warm, gooey, messy bun combined with the toasted pecans and caramel sauce gave off a sensation of pleasure in all five senses of his body. Sight, Taste, Hearing, Feeling, and Smell all practically shut down as the heavenly cinnamon roll continued to be slowly devoured. Spike could hear Thorax moan as he continued to chew on the morsel. Once the roll had been completely obliterated, Thorax swallowed. The soft sensation of the gooey mix flowing down his esophagus made Thorax blush. Thorax lied back down on the bed, and stared breathing slowly. That was one of the most plesent feeling he had felt in some time. Spike started giggling at the way Thorax looked in front of him.

"You look so adorable my little Cinnabug." Spike said as he made his way towards the moaning Changeling in front of him.

"That...was...amazing Spike." Thorax said as he licked the rest of the frosting off of his muzzle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Thorax." Spike said as he gave his best friend a hug.

Thorax opened his eyes, and looked over at Spike. Spike had some frosting covering his neck and mouth, for some reason. Thorax gave a deviant smile and said

"Hey Spike, you got a little frosting on you neck and face."

"Really?" Spike said as he tried looking down

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

Thorax immediately lunged at Spike, and pinned him down to the bed. Spike was about to protest, when he felt Thorax's tongue brush up against his neck. Spike blushed a crimson red as Thorax continued to lick certain parts of his neck with his snake like tongue. Spike even started giggling when Thorax reached his ticklish spot on his neck. Thorax looked down at the dragon and smirked at him.

"I see someone is ticklish." Thorax said as he retreated his tongue into his mouth

Spike looked up at the Changeling in front of him, and said

"Yeah. I guess I am." Spike said as he caught his breath

"Well I guess it's time for me to take it up a notch." Thorax said

"Wait, what do you.."

Spike was immediately interrupted with Thorax licking at Spike's neck once again. Spike, almost instantly, started giggling at the feeling. Thorax smiled and then proceeded to make his way over to Spike's tummy. he really loved the way that the dragon's belly looked like. It was the perfect shape, not to plump, but not too skinny either. Thorax stared nuzzling with Spike's tummy, kissing it slightly as he did. This just made Spike go from giggles to full on laughter. Thorax gave the baby dragon one last nuzzle, before giving him the biggest raspberry the he could give. Spike's eyes started watering as he continued to laugh harder and harder. After a few more minutes of raspberries and tummy kissing, Thorax finally decided to give the dragon a break. Spike was breathing heavily now, with small chuckles escaping every now and then. Thorax gave the baby dragon a small kiss on the cheek before snuggling up to him.

"That was the best birthday present ever Spike, I love you." Thorax said as he snuggled with Spike

"I love you too, my little Cinnabug." Spike said as he gave Thorax a big hug "Happy Birthday Thorax."

The End

You know what, Cinnabug is going to be Thorax's new nickname from now on. If you like that idea, please give me your reason for why you like it down in the comments box below. Also, Cinnabon is yummy.


End file.
